Everybody Has a Choice
by Requiem517
Summary: SSLE and DMGW. Gives a different perspective to the DracoGinny relationship, using Severus SnapeLily Evans as a parallel.


I really like this story. It took a lot out of me, but I think the final result is a good one. I hope whomever reads this likes it as much as I!

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim.

* * *

To the population of Hogwarts, nothing was different. Their biting remarks and steely gazes appeared if not more malicious, more frequent. No one, not even their own friends, could differentiate sexual innuendoes from actual insults.

But behind closed doors, they were civil. At least, as civil one could _be_ with a Malfoy. He wasn't easy to love – but Ginny Weasley managed it. She managed to love him with all of her heart, even if he said he could never return it.

"Weasley," he would always say in that exasperated voice, "you're bloody annoying, you know that? Why won't you just _go away_?"

"Because, Malfoy, you need _someone_ who'll care about you. And I'm the only one up to the challenge."

Outwardly the older boy would scoff and insist that he didn't need anyone to care about him, but inwardly, he gave a sigh of relief. She was the only person who accepted him for all that he was.

_The phone slips from a loose grip; _

_Words were missed, then, some apology. _

_I didn't want to tell you this-- _

_No, it's just some guy, she's been hanging out with _

_Oh, I don't know, the past couple of weeks I guess. _

"Mr. Malfoy, a word, if you please?"

As the Potion's class filed out of the dungeons, the greasy-haired Professor watched as his favourite student – and Godson – trudged up to his desk. There was something different about him, that much Snape knew. It was a girl; it had to be. But who?

"Yes, Professor?"

"Sit, Draco. There is something I've been meaning to discuss with you."

"What's that, sir?"

"Women."

Draco chuckled. "_Women_, Professor? I'm Draco Malfoy, surely you don't think–"

"Not just _any_ women, Draco, but one in particular."

The blonde boy cringed. "Oh. How do you know?"

"You have changed. Someone's pushed past the barrier – that much is obvious. But _why,_ Draco? Why _her_?"

"Ginny Weasley is no ordinary girl!" Shouted Draco passionately.

Ah, thought Snape. Simple trickery, and he calls himself a Slytherin.

Something must have been showing on his face, because Draco said, "you didn't really know it was her, did you?"

"No Mr. Malfoy, I did not. Rule #1 in the Slytherin handbook: do not trust anyone."

"She _is_ different, sir. She's... good. That's the only way I can describe her. _Good_. She sees; and she accepts."

"That is all fine and dandy, Mr. Malfoy, but can you honestly say that she will be with you when you are called to your fate? What about your father? Is she strong enough to stand up against him?"

"Yes." Said Draco determinedly.

"Have you ever discussed this with her?"

"Well – no – but she wouldn't leave me. She promised me she would never leave me."

"The best thing, Draco," said Snape softly, as if remembering something from long ago, "is to push her away. Pretty girls like that don't want to get mixed up with the wrong side. And you, boy, are most certainly on the wrong side."

_Thank you and hang up the phone. _

_Let the funeral start. _

_Hear the casket close. _

Snape sat at his desk, eyes never leaving a dark stain that graced one of the tables closest to him. He remembered when that happened, and whatever Slughorn tried to do, it refused to come out.

"Severus?" A girl with sparkling green eyes and curly red hair stood awkwardly in front of a boy about 16, who's black scraggly hair obscured his view, and sallow skin that often got him quite mistaken with a vampire.

"What do you want, _mudblood_?" He sneered.

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind – that is – may I sit down? The only other empty seat is next to James Potter, and, well, he's rude."

Severus said nothing, but merely continued to read the Potion's text in front of him. Lily Evans, the smartest witch of their year, took his silence as a yes, and dropped her bag next to her chair.

"Thank you," she said in a whisper, for their teacher, Professor Slughorn, began to talk.

"Today," he spoke loudly, "we will be making a simple truth potion. Not as strong as Veritaserum, but to the same affect. Open your books to page 456, the instructions are clearly written. This is to be done in partners, so please, get started."

Looking at the muggleborn next to him, Severus frowned in disgust. He wasn't particularly pleased to be working with her, not, as some would think, because she was of different heritage, but because she was unique.

Lily Evans wasn't a fake. She loved everyone, except for those who didn't deserve it. Severus was pleased that she often reserved a smile for him – while giving a healthy glare to Potter.

Whenever they did talk, which was few and far between, they could have healthy conversations. _Stimulating_ conversations. But while Lily proved her point with a smile and a wink, Severus opted for the glare and belittling words. Lily never seemed to mind. She was patient.

"Severus?"

"_What_, Evans?"

"Do you mind if we tested the potion before handing it in? Just to see if there's anything else we should do to it."

"Fine," the Slytherin rolled his eyes and grimaced. "You drink it."

"Okay, but don't ask anything too personal, please." Lily took a deep breath, and drank from a vial she held in her hand.

But before Severus could even open his mouth to ask her his question ("what's your favourite color?") a voice spoke from behind him.

"Who do you fancy?"

Severus whirled around to glare at the boy, James Potter, who stood smirking arrogantly as if he knew what Lily's answer would be.

"Severus Snape."

The smirk fell, and Severus nearly choked.

_Let's pin split-black ribbon to your overcoat. _

_But laughter pours from under doors-- _

_In this house, I don't understand that sound no more. _

_It seems artificial; like a T.V. set. _

Draco stood nervously in the shadows just outside the Gryffindor Tower, waiting for Ginny. He had sent her an owl telling her they needed to talk – and that it was urgent.

What am I going to say? He thought, panicking. 'Oh, hi, Weasley. Did you know that I'm going to be a Death Eater after graduation? Yeah, I'll have to kill loads of your precious Muggles – and be in servitude to that _thing._ Still love me now? Okay, see you at breakfast.' No, that certainly would not do.

"Draco?" Her lovely voice cut into his morbid thoughts.

"Weasley! Hi, come on, we're going to the Room of Requirement."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions you ninny. Lets go."

The redhead obediently followed the Slytherin – she would follow him anywhere – and after a few terse moments, she said, "you're frightened."

Draco shot her a withering glare, and continued without speaking. Once they reached the Room of Requirement, he paced in front of it, and then dragged her inside.

"So what's up?" Asked Ginny, her cinnamon eyes burning with concern.

"I'm going to be a Death Eater."

_This weight it must be satisfied. _

_You offer only one reply: _

_You know not what you do. _

_But you tear and tear your hair from roots. _

_Of that same head, you have twice removed, _

_Now, a lock of hair you said would prove: _

_Our love would never die. _

_Well, ha, ha, ha. _

The affect of the Potion wore off as soon as Lily spoke those words, and she paled slightly.

"I... I think you might have made a mistake with your potion." James said slowly.

"No, James. I didn't. It serves you right, you know." Her words were soft, but they spoke volumes.

"Lily... how _could_ you? He's the enemy!" James had an odd look in his eye – one of rage, hopelessness, regret, and pain. Movements jerky, he took out his wand, and cast a hex at Severus. Then, making Lily gasp with surprise, he pushed over her cauldron, emptying all of the contents inside.

"What's going on here!" Yelled Slughorn, jumping up and down excitedly. "What has happened? Ms. Evans? Why is your cauldron on the floor? Mr. Snape! Are you alright? Ms. Evans, get him to the hospital wing!"

"Yessir." Said Lily meekly. She helped up the Slytherin, and as they were walking out of the dungeon door, she called over her shoulder: "it was Potter's fault, Professor."

_I remember everything; _

_The words we spoke on freezing South Street. _

_And all those mornings, watching you, _

_Get ready for school. _

"You're... what?"

"You heard me, Weas– Ginny," Draco sighed. "I'm going to be a Death Eater."

The redhead stood still for a moment, and the grey-eyed boy started to worry. Maybe Snape was right, he thought. Maybe she _will_ leave me. This wasn't such a good idea. What if she tells Potter? Oh Merlin, what will I do? _Why_ is she going to leave? The stupid–

"You called me Ginny."

What?

"What?"

"You called me Ginny," she repeated.

_You combed your hair inside that mirror; _

_The one you painted blue, and glued with jewelry tears. _

_Something 'bout those bright colors, _

_Would always make you feel better. _

The months flew by, and Hogwarts was buzzing with rumours. Rumours about Lily Evans, and Severus Snape. They were often seen together in the Dungeons – ("_I_ heard that they use the empty storage rooms to shag") – or in the Library ("It's _my_ favourite place to snog, too!") and, to the wonder of all four houses, they were never fighting.

Until the letter came.

Sixth year was drawing to a close, and Lily was studying frantically in the Restricted Section of the Library, while waiting for Severus to get there with his Charms homework. A noise from above distracted her, and looking up, she was surprised to see the Slytherin standing there quietly.

"Severus! I didn't hear you come up – what's wrong?"

"I– nothing. A letter came, thats all."

Then he closed off. He refused to speak to anyone – including Lily. He began to revert to his old ways: sneering, insulting, and crude. He called Lily a mudblood, and she burst into tears and put a full-body bind on him. Then the questioning began.

"Why are you so mean now, Severus?"

"Leave me alone, mudblood."

"No. What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"None of your concern."

"So you're saying that these past few months have been a joke? This friendship, or, whatever it is, was all for naught? Is that what you're telling me? Huh?"

"No!"

"Then _what_ is the matter!"

"I got _branded_, Lily! _Thats _the matter! Look! D'you want to see it? Do you!" Severus lifted up the sleeve to his robe, where the Dark Mark grinned out evilly at the small Gryffindor girl. She blanched.

"Y- you're- no. No. It just can't be! _Why_ Severus? _Why_?"

"Because I had no choice."

"There's always a choice," Lily said sadly, before walking away.

_But, now we speak with ruined tongues, _

_And the words we say aren't meant for anyone. _

_It's just a mumbled sentence to a passing acquaintance. _

_But there was once you, _

_You said you hate my suffering, _

_And you understood, and you'd take care of me. _

_You'd always be there, _

_Well, where are you now? _

"Draco... where are you going?"

"None of your business, Weasley. Just leave me alone."

"So now it's Weasley again? What is your _problem_ Draco?"

"You! You're my problem! You said you wouldn't leave, but you're going to! You're _going_ to leave, Ginny! I'm going to have to _kill_, and _serve_, and get _branded._ You can't honestly say you'll love me. I'm a monster."

"I haven't left."

"What?"

"You said I was going to leave, Draco. But I haven't left. I don't make promises and not keep them."

"You're not serious."

"Of _course_ I'm serious you stupid git! Would I say it if I wasn't?"

"But Ginny," Draco brushed his hands through his hair, "I don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice, Draco," Ginny whispered, and wrapped her arms around his middle.

_The plans were never finalized. _

_But, left to hang like yarn and twine, _

_Dangling before my eyes. _

_As you tear and tear your hair from roots, _

_Of that same head that you have twice removed. _

_Now, a lock of hair you said would prove: _

_Our love would never die. _

Seventh year came, and Severus was miserable. There was Lily, _his_ Lily, laughing and joking with the bane of his existence. James Potter.

When did that happen? The Slytherin thought furiously. Why doesn't she even _look_ at me?

But Lily _did_ look at him. Secretly, of course. Over the summer, she reflected. Voldemort hated muggleborns, his followers hated muggleborns, therefore, _he_ hated muggleborns. For many nights she cried herself to sleep, until finally, the dull ache that went right down to the tips of her toes, disappeared. To keep her mind off of _him_ she owled Remus Lupin – the only Marauder she could stand – almost every night.

He invited her to stay with him at James Potter's mansion, which she heartily accepted – but only to keep Severus at bay. It was there that she learned James wasn't who he used to be. His father had been killed by _Voldemort_, and suddenly, he was mature. Lily knew it was soon, but Severus faded even faster.

A noise brought the Potion Master back to the present. He was horrified to find that tears were clouding his vision at the memories that were to come next. His pain and yearning for Lily caused him to throw himself into the Dark Lord's inner-circle, where he discovered a Prophecy – although he did not know it was concerning the Potter's at the time.

He hadn't meant for her to die.

"Everybody has a choice," he said to the emptiness of the room. "And I chose not to see it."

_And, I sing and sing of awful things, _

_The pleasure that my sadness brings _

_As my fingers press onto the strings-- _

_Yet another clumsy chord. _

"Headmaster," Draco bowed his head respectfully. "Headmaster, there's something that I need to speak with you about. You see, after I graduate, I am to receive the Dark Mark, which–" his voice caught in his throat, and Ginny went on for him.

"He doesn't want it, Sir. Please, don't make him get it!"

The old man, wise and understanding, with that ever-present twinkle in his blue eyes, stood up and gestured to a small portrait hanging in his office. It pictured a muggle London street, which Ginny recognized immediately.

"You're going to be safe, Draco! We'll hide you."

Dumbledore nodded his head, and spoke softly. "Your choice was a wise one, Mr. Malfoy. There is nothing that can harm you now."

Although all three of them knew his words were only used for mere comfort, at the moment they were content to believe that they rang true. There was to be many rough days ahead, but Draco was confident that with Ginny by his side, he would never waver again.

_Haligh, Haligh, an awful lie. _

_This weight would now be satisfied. _

_I'm gonna give 'ya only one reply: _

_I know not who I am. _

Severus Snape walked briskly through the Dungeon corridors, until he heard a noise coming from one of the less-used rooms. Opening the door silently, he listened as two students talked excitedly to each other.

"–summer will be a hard one, especially with Ron–"

"–do you realize you've been talking nonstop for over five minutes? I've hardly caught a word of what you're saying!"

Snape's jaw dropped. So Malfoy was _still_ talking to her? He threw the door open, and stalked into the room, robes billowing. "Weasley, 30 points from Gryffindor. Get to your common room, _now._ Malfoy, you come with me."

Draco shared a glance with Ginny, and followed Snape out of the room. They reached his private office, and the Professor slammed the door shut, while beginning to yell.

"Merlin, Draco! What did I _tell_ you? Girls like her don't _associate_ with Death Eaters! Lily will _leave _you..." he trailed off, realizing what just escaped his lips.

"Lily, sir?"

"No. Nothing. Never you mind."

"No Severus, please, tell me."

And so he did.

Then, quite suddenly, his office door burst open, and there Ginny Weasley stood, with tears streaming down her face. "I heard the story," she said sadly. "I heard it, and I'm so sorry, Professor. But you have to realize, I am _not_ Lily, and I will _never_ leave Draco. You mark my words."

The Potions Master just gaped at the Gryffindor, reminded strongly of Lily.

"Everybody has a choice, Professor. But this time, no one walked away."

_But I talk in the mirror, to the stranger that appears. _

_Our conversations are circles, _

_Always one sided; _

_Nothing is clear. _

_Except, we keep coming back to this meaning that I lack. _

_He says, "The choices were given, _

_Now I must live them, _

_Or just not live." _

_--But do you want that? _


End file.
